Have A Little Faith
by LadyTrunks
Summary: A three part song fic Rietro of course told from Pietro's POV taking place around the ep Turn of the Rogue.


Okay, this is the part one of three Rietro songfics, which are all told from Pietro's POV and based around Turn of the Rogue. Short and fluffy. All the songs are by Jake Simpson from his cd **_Star Search Winner_**. A great CD (He's a really wonderful singer. If you want to hear him sing, he'll be on Star Search on CBS Friday May 16 since all the winners are competing. Really a must see. If you watch and vote for him I'll give you a cookie since he's one of my favorite singers. ^^) Anyways, the song for this part is called Wonderful Day. The words might be a bit off because I typed them up while listening to the cd and it's all in the interpretation. ^^

========================

Have a Little Faith  
By Lady Trunks  
Part One: Wonderful Day

**__**

Well I've been on the street  
Walking round without a sound  
And I see you in my mind  
You're standing there  
You're everywhere

I walked (yes, you heard me right, walked) down the street thinking about something that has been on my mind a lot lately and so I could finally sort everything out. Actually, to be more specific it was actually someone rather than something that had been taking over my thoughts. But that is beside the point. I can't understand my fascination with her. I mean, girls throw themselves at me all the time. It's only to be expected considering how attractive I am. And when I say that I'm not being egotistical just stating the facts. I know that some (okay, most) people think that I'm a vain person but it's a blatant lie brought on by their jealousy. So I like to look my best, is that a crime? And if my best happens to have a devastating impact on the female population, is that really my fault? 

**__**

And now I can't believe what I've been feeling   
It's all insane  
And you're to blame  
And I can't believe what I've been dreaming  
The wave is crashing over me  
Why can't you see

Since I first arrived at that age where boys notice girls and vice versa, it's been a cinch for me to get any girl I want to fall at my feet. I fully admit that I've been around the block a time or two hundred. But Rogue's different. She looks at me and it's like she doesn't even see the devastatingly good looks, but sees underneath it all. And when I try out one of my many well-rehearsed (and extremely productive) lines on her, she just gets this little smile on her face and either ignores it completely or shoots it down with some superbly sarcastic line. It's frustrating as hell, and the worst part is that even though I ***_know_*** my mind (and mouth for that matter) is faster than any other human's (or mutant's for that matter), I can never seem to get the last word in with her.

**__**

I wonder are you feeling like I do  
Tell me my illusions really true  
Are you going to come and go my way  
It's a wonderful day

Okay, so maybe it has something to do with the fact that, for god only knows why, when I'm around her I (and it pains me to admit it) can't quite think straight. There are times when she'll be talking (or just as likely complaining) about something, and instead of paying attention to what she's saying I'll find myself noticing how the stripe in her hair perfectly matches the color of mine, or how cute she looks when she scrunches up her nose when she's commenting on something gross Todd or Feddy did. And more and more frequently I'll find myself staring at her perfect lips (painted that black color that so suits her but on anyone else would just look freaky) and wanting nothing more than to kiss her. Which is utterly ridiculous since I have always lived by the philosophy that you look out for yourself first, and I know that kissing her could quite possibly kill me which would completely counter said philosophy. 

**__**

And just like an obsession holding me  
Every where I turn it's you I see  
Will you ever finally feel the same  
It's a wonderful day

So, self-preservation aside, why do I find myself so obsessed with thoughts of this particular girl? I mean, sure, she's pretty, beautiful even, but there are lots of beautiful girls. Okay so very few of them have her particular attributes. I mean, how many girls have that combination of beauty, brains, and attitude? I mean, the girl manages to get B's yet I never see her reading anything besides those dark fiction books and I don't recall ever seeing her actually doing homework, and I have this feeling that she could easily get straight A's if she wanted to. I think the fact that she doesn't want to only adds to the appeal; she recognizes that there are more important things in life than just grades. 

**__**

Now you don't understand  
When you're close to me  
It's hard to breath

And then there's that attitude of hers. That I-just-don't-give-a-damn attitude that is just so… hot. Of course, she's had to be strong because of her powers. I can't even imagine what it would be like never to touch someone skin-to-skin, but somehow she's managed to get on with her life in spite of that obstacle. And she's practically fearless, completely unafraid of standing up to anyone, no matter what their powers or social status. But there's another layer to her, something else not as obvious that hides underneath her strength. There's this vulnerability that she tries so desperately to hide, but sometimes it manages to show through despite her efforts. And when it shows I can sense this sadness inside of her and I want nothing more than to protect her. Another one of those things that goes against my philosophy, but its almost an overwhelming impulse.

**__**

No matter what I do  
It's driving me  
Your what I need

And then there are the dreams I've been having. It's become an almost nightly ritual. It's weird, because I've never really thought of myself as a family person. For heavens sakes, I'm only 15 years old, a very mature 15 if I do say so myself, but still fifteen. Plus there's the whole fact that my family life isn't exactly perfect. My father practically abandoned me and my twin sister, sending me to live in a succession of foster homes and locking her up in a mental institution. I mean, the closest thing I've come to a family would be… well, the Brotherhood, for all it's lack of the typical familial structure. But despite that, for the first time I can see myself in the future (preferably distant future) with a family. With a wife and kids and even dogs. And the weird thing was that I could picture the woman that I was married to and it was Rogue. The thought of domesticity from me of all people should have been crazy, insane even. Yet… It was comforting in some strange way.

**__**

And I can't believe what I've been dreaming  
The taste of a kiss  
It's just like, like this

And here I was trying to sort things out, but instead wound up just getting more confused. What did all these things mean? It was almost as if I… I shut that thought down as soon as it started to form. There was no way. I couldn't be… No way. I'm Pietro Maximoff, lady's man. I'm the love em' and leave em' type. There's no way that I would actually be that stupid. The very thought was absurd. And Rogue of all people. The Goth Queen. The girl who could kill with a touch. It just wasn't possible. The very idea was crazy. But… 

**__**

And I can't believe what I've been dreaming  
You're everywhere surrounding me  
Why can't you see

In some strange way it seemed to fit. Realization struck me hard. There was no way I could blithely go on in denial; I'm way to smart for that. I had to admit it, if only to myself. I, Pietro Maximoff, am in love with Rogue. 

**__**

I wonder are you feeling like I do  
Tell me my illusions really true  
Are you going to come and go my way  
It's a wonderful day  
Wonderful Day

I expected to feel panic at the realization, maybe even suffocation or claustrophobia. Instead I felt… calm. Like maybe it was something I knew all along, only just now admitted it. Hey, it's possible; I am the quickest person alive after all. But now I had another dilemma on my hands. Now that I had admitted it to myself, what do I do about it? 

**__**

And I can't believe what I've been dreaming  
The wave is crashing over me  
Why can't you see  
I wonder are you feeling like I do  
Tell me my illusions really true  
Are you going to come and go my way  
It's a wonderful day

Do I just go and tell her? She would feel flattered right? What girl wouldn't? Unfortunately, the obvious answer to that was Rogue. She wasn't like other girls, and might very well laugh in my face. Or even worse feel sorry for me, which would be unspeakably humiliating. Ugh, this whole self-doubt thing is not a good feeling and after this I'm going to make it a habit not to feel it ever again. But I'm not one to turn away from a challenge, and this could very well be the most important one in my life. Somehow I was going to tell Rogue that I loved her and make her love me too. 

**__**

And just like an obsession holding me  
Every where I turn it's you I see  
Will you ever finally feel the same  
It's a wonderful day  
Wonderful day  
It's a wonderful day  
Wonderful day

========================

End Part 1


End file.
